happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugar vs. Meat
Nutty meets Meaty and creates war between unhealthy vs. healthy. It is the second episode in the fourth season of the internet series. Plot At a restaurant, Meaty is seen eating chicken chow mein. Nutty enters the restaurant and chitters to the front of the line. He looks at the menu board and decides to order an ice cream, adding a scoop of all 20 flavours into the cone. Nutty sits in a table next to Meaty and immediately starts gobbling his ice cream tower. The ice cream scoops fall and splatter all over Meaty, ruining his healthy meal. Meaty angrilly marches to the salad bar and dumps salad all over Nutty's ice cream. Nutty screams and starts beating up Kooka. The other people are shocked at the violence, but Buddy pulls Nutty away from Meaty, telling him pandas are an endangered species, and that the two should settle their differences in court. Nutty walks in the coutroom with a suitcase of junkfood, while Meaty walks in with a suitcase full of healthy food. Honorable judge Lumpy discusses the problem with them. Nutty orders him to arrest Meaty, though Meaty is still waiting for his lawyer to arrive (unfortunately his lawyer, Cro-Marmot, is "sleeping in"). Without warning, Nutty throws a popsicle stick at Kooka, but he misses and it impales Cub in the eye, scaring Pop to throw away the popsicle he is holding in his hand. Meaty throws a fish at Nutty, but instead hits Toothy, whose face is bitten off when the fish bites him. Everyone starts arguing with and against the food, but Lumpy silences them. He then orders the simplest solution he can think of...WAR! Later in the park, the healthy side (led by Meaty) walks in holding a flag with a roasted turkey on it. The unhealthy side (led by Nutty) walks in holding a flag with a chocolate bar. Meaty commands his team to throw many healthy foods at the unhealthy team, while Nutty commands his team to throw many sweets at the healthy team. The two teams obey their leaders. The first victim is Mime, when suddenly a hamburger flies into his mouth and he chokes on it. Toothy throws chocolate with peanuts at Flaky, causing her to die from an allergic reaction. Cuddles stabs Handy in the chest with a carrot, only for Mr. Pickles to snap his neck. Lammy high fives him, but he gets bitten by Truffles, much to Lammy's dismay. As payback, she stuffs a handful of hot peppers into Truffles' mouth, causing his head to explode from the spiciness. Russell is seen strangling Petunia with a gummy worm. Flippy comes by seeing this violence and flips-out. Flippy quickly chooses weapons from each of the teams. He puts mentos into a soda bottle and throws it at the healthy side, blowing them up. As Nutty cheers, Flippy puts several large watermelons into cannons and fires at the unhealthy side. After this, Meaty and Nutty wake up and see they are the only ones left. They make a truce and shake hands. The two agree to have each other's wantings, Nutty having a hot dog and Meaty having a lollipop. They both choke on the foods. Splendid comes by and sees the mess and tries to help Nutty (as Meaty has died quicker), only for Splendid to squeeze out Nutty's guts. The episode ends when a chocolate bar falls into Splendid's mouth. Goofs *Nutty's candy switches on his body several times. *Meaty's meat switches on his body several times. *The logo on Flippy's beret switches places several times. *Lumpy's antlers switch directions several times. *Lammy's bow switches places several times. Deaths *Mime chokes on a hamburger. *Flaky dies of an allergic reaction. *Handy is stabbed to death by a carrot. *Cuddles' neck is snapped by Mr. Pickles. *Mr. Pickles is bitten by Truffles. *Truffles' head explodes from spicy hot peppers. *Petunia is strangled with a gummy worm. *The healthy team (except for Kooka) dies when Flippy throws a bursting soda bottle with mentos at them. *The unhealthy team (except for Nutty) dies when Flippy throws watermelons at them. *Meaty chokes on a lollipop. *Splendid squeezes Nutty so hard that Nutty explodes. Trivia *Every main canon character appears in this episode, making it the first episode to include every canon character (however, back when Class Act released, it had every canon character, but later Lammy & Mr. Pickels were introduced). *People in the healthy side include: **Meaty **Giggles **Petunia **Handy **Flaky **Pop **Cub **Sniffles **Lammy **Mr. Pickles **Generic tree friends *People in the unheathly side include: **Nutty **Cuddles **Toothy **Mime **Disco Bear **Lifty **Shifty **Russell **The Mole **Truffles **Generic tree friends *This is the only time Nutty eats healthy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 4 Episodes